Okama
|homeland = Momoiro Island, other locations |features = Cross-dressing |price = Unknown (most likely the same as regular humans) }} Okama is a Japanese slang term for transvestite or homosexual. The first okama to appear in the story is Bentham, also known as "Mr. 2 Bon Kurei", who first appeared as an enemy to the Straw Hat Pirates, but ended up being friends with them. The Kamabakka Kingdom is the Okama kingdom, (which Sanji was sent to) and even the animals on the island are shown to be okama. The ruler of the Kamabakka Kingdom is Emporio Ivankov. In the FUNimation subs they are known as "Queers". Okama Okama is Japanese slang for homosexual or transvestite. Literally meaning "a pot, a kettle" this word, always with the honorific prefix "O-". The word is often used in a derogatory way to project the stereotype that gay men and drag queens, cross-dressers, are necessarily effeminate, and neither "man nor woman". It can also be used pejoratively against the transgender population, specially against a person who is physically a man but psychologically a woman. It is sometimes used by the queer community to poke fun at the notion itself. Within the context of One Piece, "okama" deals more with gender identity than with sexuality. The word originated in Edo period slang for the anus. Appearance The okama depicted in the storyline generally wear items that are normally only worn by women and tend to wear these clothes regardless of their body shape. Much of their clothing may look like abstract renditions of what women might wear, outfits resembling what may be targeted to enhancing a women's sexuality. Not all are clean shaven and most do not seem to hide their biological sex, instead simply wearing feminine clothing or wigs. Many of the okama of the Kamabakka Kingdom appear to be very tall and large humans, easily twice the size of an average human like Sanji. Okama animals also appear to have notable stubble on their faces and wear wigs, dresses and makeup as well. The Newkama wear clothing more suited for their body types. Due to being able to switch genders because of Emporio Ivankov's Devil Fruit, there are biological females as well as biological males in their number, although it is unknown how many or if any of them were originally female before becoming Newkama. Unlike the island's okama, they wear a wider variety of clothing, with some even modeled on animals or resembling undergarments. Beliefs , the Okama paradise.]] Unlike the Kuja, who are born on their island, their kingdom is a place where "those with a heart of a maiden" gather and therefore their memberships come from across the world to learn the okama way. This is not just restricted to humans, but to the animals of the island too. They do not see the issues related with being an okama that others might see, even though their own status as okama can be off putting to others. As Sanji explained, he wanted to be more than just friends with women. However, the concept of loving a woman is not part of their beliefs as they wish to only befriend them, not to love them. They are not without understanding of the image of a handsome individual but are very open on their feelings to the point where some felt Sanji's rejection of their advances was only because he was being shy. The okama of the Kamabakka Kingdom can be quite forceful about their beliefs towards newcomers on their island, often giving chase and trying to catch them by force in order to make them wear women's clothing and wigs as part of their initiation into the okama way, and may pursue potential candidates for days on end. Sanji himself experienced this firsthand and was left a bit traumatized from it. Each of the named okama integral to the story's plot development have been shown to be particularly dedicated to "the okama way" and have all have changed genders thanks to their respective Devil Fruits which have granted them better understanding of a "maiden's heart". Newkamas The Newkamas is a group of Okamas led by Emporio Ivankov, and they were all former Impel Down prisoners. They represent a more updated version of the Okama belief. Unlike the island Okamas, Newkamas claim to go beyond the concept of gender since almost every one of them has experienced life in both male and female bodies, thanks to Ivankov's Horu Horu no Mi. Newkama are not as eccentric as the Okamas and know when to take matters more seriously. Despite their serious attitude on grave matters, they are still quite eccentric when throwing parties. Abilities The Kamabakka Kingdom is home to the practice of the Okama Kenpo martial arts and also has 99 Masters of Newkama Kenpo. Okama are feared both for their mastery of their Martial Arts and for their status as Okamas. Members of the Kamabakka Kingdom are also skilled chefs capable of preparing Attack Cuisine, a special kind of food native to their island. They normally do not share the recipes for Attack Cuisine with outsiders and in order to learn them, one must defeat each of the 99 masters of Newkama Kenpo who are the keepers of the recipes. Since they are former prisoners of Impel Down, it can be assumed that the Newkamas are quite strong fighters although it is unknown if they themselves are skilled at using Newkama or Okama Kenpo as they are only ever shown using swords or guns in battle. History Imprisonment of Emporio Ivankov For being a revolutionary commander, he was arrested and sent to level 5 of Impel Down. Iva and many other level 5 prisoners disappeared into level 5.5, until he aided Luffy in escaping from Impel Down. List of Okamas Translation and Dub Issues Okama is Japanese slang for homosexual or transvestite. Literally meaning "a pot, a kettle" this word, always with the honorific prefix "O-". The word is often used in a derogatory way to project the sterotype that gay men and drag queens, cross-dressers, are necessarily effeminate, and neither "man nor woman". It can also be used pejoratively against the trandsgender population, specially against a person who is physically a man but psychologically a woman. It is sometimes used by the queer community to poke fun at the notion itself. Within the context of One Piece, "okama" deals more with gender identity than with sexuality. The word originated in Edo period slang for the anus. When the anime reached the Alabasta arc, Toei decided not to use the term "Okama", and all references to such were changed to "Ballerina" (バレリーナ) or "Ballet" (バレエ). The reasons for this are unknown, however the policy that caused the alteration was changed before the release of the Eighth Film as the proper term is used in there and starting with the Impel Down arc, the TV series also followed suit. The FUNimation version of the anime accurately represents the material given to them, therefore FUNimation refers to Okamas as "Ballerinas" during Alabasta, and "Crossdresser" in Movie 8. Starting with the Impel Down Arc, they use the term "queer". Trivia *﻿Newkama is a pun between "new okama" and the word "newcomer". **Bentham and Iva are the only known okamas to be able to switch genders on their own. *As of yet normal humans are the only one of the major races to have been shown as okamas. *Eric is a filler mercenary who wields the Kama Kama no Mi. Due to the "Kama" part of his powers, Luffy keeps calling him an okama, much to Eric's frustration. *Within the context of One Piece, the word "okama" makes no references to the sexual preferences of the characters. It is more about being gender-queer, rejecting the binary gender classfication, and embracing that certain lifestyle despite however "distasteful" the notion, not just the way these characters dress, may seem to the general world. *The song "Oh, Come My Way" is a pun of the words "Okama Way". References External Links *Okama - Wikipedia article about the term okama *Drag Queen - Wikipedia article about drag queens Site Navigation fr:Okama es:Okama Category:Terms